Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-117618 (reference 1) discloses a data recording apparatus which confirms whether an information signal once recorded by dubbing has correctly been recorded, and if the information signal contains an error, corrects the error to reliably correctly record the information signal.
For example, the data recording apparatus reads data from a CD and writes the read CD data to a HD. Then, the apparatus reads the written data from the HD, compares the read data with the CD data to determine the presence/absence of an error, and replaces the error data with the CD data. This data recording apparatus improves the recording reliability of dubbing.
The makers are attempting to attain higher reliability of digital data not only in the above-described dubbing mode. For example, recording media such as a CD, DVD, HD-DVD, and BD are known to degrade by aging. This sometimes makes it impossible to correctly read data recorded on a recording medium.
The technique disclosed in reference 1 contributes to improve the recording reliability of dubbing but is less effective against the above-described aging.